


to the light of my life.

by HighWarlockOfBrooklyn



Series: the malec mixtapes. [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighWarlockOfBrooklyn/pseuds/HighWarlockOfBrooklyn
Summary: Magnus gets a bad case of the earworm and starts to involve himself in an activity he once loathed, making mixtapes.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: the malec mixtapes. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	to the light of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the title below to listen to the mixtape.

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ[to the light of my life](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3QCBlsSwp1KEx1JjrSzzUR?si=hYQNXZZsSI6aGhyzA4TgTQ)

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤ 0:35 ──o───────── -4:23

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤ ⇄ ㅤ ◃◃ㅤllㅤ▹▹ ㅤ↻ㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

On one completely ordinary Saturday morning, Catarina had decided to drop by Magnus's place after working late hours at the hospital. She was tired but wasn't too tired to head on home and just sleep and Magnus wasn't particularly busy for the rest of the day anyway. He made her coffee then the two chatted away, updating each other with the latest goings-on in their lives.

Their conversation went on until Catarina's hand casually wandered upon a slip of paper just sitting over the counter. She glanced upon it and saw words that seemed like names.

“What's thi–” Catarina was going to ask, but before she could finish, Magnus swiped away the piece of paper in her hand.

“Nothing,” he quickly spoke. Catarina stared at him in the eyes, tilting her head to the side a bit as if asking, really?

“Just some songs that I wanted Alec to listen to, it's nothing,” Magnus insisted.

“You've completely lost it,” Catarina shook her head. “THE Magnus Bane working on a mixtape? Never thought I'd see the day.”

“It's not a mixtape, it's just a playlist,” he replied indignantly. “I highly doubt Alexander even owns a cassette player.”

“Mixtape, playlist, same difference,” Catarina sat up with a big smile on her face and set her mug on the table; teasing Magnus seemed to be more energising than the coffee.

“I specifically remember you saying back in the ‘80s that mixtapes were lazy, that people who did it, and I quote,” she cleared her throat and purposefully did the worst impersonation of Magnus that she could, “‘Just suck at poetry and mask their ineptness in writing with their terrible taste in music like the failed pseudo-romantics that they were.’”

Magnus rolled his eyes, groaned in disgust at his dearest friend's accusations, then said, “I could write my dear Alexander endless poems and proses about my sincere love and affection for him, but right now I just wanted him to listen to some songs that remind me of him.”

Catarina coughed and in between uttered a word that very much sounded like, “Hypocrite.”

“Oh shut up.”

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ


End file.
